In recent years, African American (AA) women have been identified as one of the fastest growing groups infected with the AIDS virus, with the majority of infections acquired through heterosexual contact. Not only are they disproportionately affected by the AIDS epidemic, but they are also limited in their choices of AA male partners. For years, AA men have been identified as being more likely to be incarcerated or killed than men in other racial groups. This "shortage" of eligible AA male partners coupled with the majority of AA women tending to have AA male partners over partners of other races may contribute to these women being involved with men who have multiple sexual partners. The current project investigates how racial and social factors affect partnership choices and HIV risk behavior among AA women. This study aims to examine specific relations among racial identity, perceptions of racial discrimination, perceptions of the shortage of AA male partners, concurrent partner relationships (e.g., attitudes and tolerance of concurrent partnerships, relationship intimacy and fear of rejection), and HIV risk behavior among AA women. We will recruit 130 AA women ranging in age from 25 - 50 years who are participants in a larger longitudinal study of HIV risk among AA girls receiving mental health services (GIRL TALK). Women will be recruited after the completion of their baseline interviews for the parent grant. Women will be asked to complete measures on racial identity, perceptions of racial discrimination, perceptions of the shortage of AA male partners, concurrent partnerships, and sexual risk-taking behaviors. Path analyses will be conducted to test the relationships among study variables, specifically 1) racial identity and perceptions of racial discrimination as predictors of women's perceptions of the AA male shortage, 2) relation between perceptions of the AA male shortage and women's attitudes about of concurrent partnerships, 3) the effect of women's attitudes about concurrent partnerships and their HIV-risk behavior. The long-term significance of this study is to inform the design of an HIV prevention program specifically targeting the needs of AA women and children in Chicago, a city that has among highest rates of AIDS in the United States.